


WTF Grindeldore 2021: визитка

by WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Визитка команды, в которой вы узнаете, что такое гриндельдор (гельбус) и чем он славен.ОСТОРОЖНО!Визитка выполнена в стиле треш, угар, единороги и магичес... сексуальная революция!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	WTF Grindeldore 2021: визитка

Гриндельдор, он же гельбус, он же испанская инквизиция

  


Почему «испанская инквизиция»? Потому что в большей части текстов по ГП и ФТ, а также в совершенно невинных исторических, сериальных и книжных канонах (а некоторые особо упоротые лаверы даже в текстах песен и газетных заметках) мы находили их! Гельбус-vibes! Этот пейринг может появиться где угодно, когда угодно и в каком угодно виде - совсем как испанская инквизиция из шоу «Монти пайтон».

|   
  
---|---  
  
Итак, гриндельдор! 

  * Это пейринг, который шипперит автор канона;  

  * Это два великих волшебника, чья сексуальная жизнь взорвала соцсети;
  * Это два летних месяца и сто лет стекла;
  * Это мировая магическая революция, идеи всеобщего блага и выбор меньшего из двух зол;
  * Это тысячи артов и фиков на десятках языков.



  


Любовь и ненависть Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндельвальда волнует сердца уже четырнадцать лет.

  


  


А еще история Дамблдора и Гриндельвальда - миллион поводов для фикс-итов, которые случились в наших головах! 

От печальных историй, в которых герои достигли согласия лишь в посмертии, до лютого флаффа со свадьбой в Годриковой впадине и Арианой - подружкой «невесты».

От деликатных фикс-итов, едва отступающих от канона, до лютых АУ, в которых герои становятся учеными-физиками, продавцами секс-шопа или пилотами космических кораблей.

От мрачноватых дарк-саншайнов, где мир сгибается под гнетом великих волшебников и их великой любви, до упоротых историй с единорогами и радугами. 

  


Твое сердце тоже жаждет гриндельдор фикс-итов? Тогда пройди тест, ответь на 13 вопросов об Альбусе и Геллерте и найди фикс-ит, который подойдет именно тебе!

Дотронься до порт-ключа… То есть нажми на баннер, и он отправит тебя на сайт с тестом.

[](https://konstruktortestov.ru/test-24677)

Забирай наши листовки, чтобы поделиться с друзьями любовью и магической революцией!

<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/grindeldore_wtf21"><img width="500px" src="https://images2.imgbox.com/64/be/BkInqQGd_o.png" /></a></center>

  


<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/grindeldore_wtf21"><img width="500px" src="https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/6a/RQ6xPi4L_o.png" /></a></center>

  


<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/grindeldore_wtf21"><img width="500px" src="https://images2.imgbox.com/89/8c/pDJbgEtP_o.png" /></a></center>


End file.
